


Define Studying

by angeldeductions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chemistry, Fluff, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldeductions/pseuds/angeldeductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tries to help Dean study chemistry,  Dean has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define Studying

When Castiel said he would help Dean study for finals, Dean wasn't exactly expecting to be making out with his boyfriend over a pile of chemistry books but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. Knowing that Dean needed some motivation to study Cas made a deal with him, one kiss for every correct definition.

Pulling back with a heaving breath after a perfect explanation of relative atomic mass Cas flipped through their notes, trying to catch Dean out. Cas felt he was getting a little too cocky.

"Catalyst?" Castiel asked his eyes glinting teasingly. 

Dean smirked with confidence, "Easy, a substance that speeds up a reaction without being used in the reaction. Now get your ass back over here Novak, I wasn't done with you."

"Tut tut Dean, this is chemistry not basic biology. A catalyst alters the rate of reaction, not speeds it up." Cas corrected watching Dean's face fall.

Never far behind with an innuendo Dean perked up, "Oh I'll show you basic biology, can we experiment with the effects of touch on the nervous system? Or staying with reactions we could demonstrate homolytic fission if you know what I mean, endeavour in the suffix of aldehydes." Cas had never seen his boyfriend's eyebrows waggle so suggestively. 

Sensing he was beat and being honestly surprised at Dean's knowledge Cas gave up trying to further educate him and crawled over the books between them to lie beside him on the bedroom floor. Cas gasped as Dean rolled them so he was above his boyfriend and nuzzled playfully into his neck, trying to revive the fading marks on Cas' collarbone. With a defeated sigh Cas grumbled, "Don't blame me if you fail.", before losing himself to Dean's loving ministrations.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst.. aldehydes get -anal as a suffix


End file.
